battleonpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bladehaven
Bladehaven is the first minigame that was released on the BattleOn Games! portal. It features a young squire named Alden. Storyline After the princess is captured by someone evil, the king sends his best Knights to rescue her, but to no avail. Alden, while doing his Squire-ly duties, happens upon the last surviving knight. The Knight in forms him of the demise of the whole rescue team and with his dying breath, hands our young hero Alden the Medallion. Alden brings this Medallion to the King, who informs him that he is now solely responsible for the rescuing of the princess. Training Alden trains with a royal trainer. The basics of Attacking, Blocking and Spell Casting can be learnt here. Murlwood Swamp A swamp filled with intelligent crocodiles. Muertum Forest The forest of Undead Skeleton Barbarian Warriors (USBW). Visible tells for attacking include drawing back of the sword arm for a slash. Slightly less visible is the shield bash, which is less frequent and harder to notice. The Boss monster is a Female Undead Warrior. As they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman', so is this reflected in this warrior. Possessing a powerful scream attack that does 18-24 damage per hit and is chained for two hits with only a short interval in between. The visible tell is the drawing back of the head. The less visible attack is a punch attack which is also chained for two hits doing around 8 damge per hit. This attack posseses no visible tell, so unless you are in the habit of blocking randomly, you cannot avoid the first hit. The second hit comes within a second's interval of the first and therefore is also difficult to block. This boss is not afraid of spamming attacks, leaving you with a rapidly depleting health bar for both Alden and Shield. Rapid attacks with the dagger will be inefficient as only few will be recieved. A recommended weapon is one with a Speed Value of 10, allowing you to maximise attack time withought compromising on damage. This boss also posseses nearly no Flinch time at all, therefore chaining quick attacks to render target immobile will be ineffective. Which is to say, it only Fliches in between attacks, Flinching does not delay follow-up attacks. The boss is Named the Undead Queen. Caverns of Khronos Features large, fat, green humanoid orcs? Sword attacks have high damage of around 20, but the highly visible and relatively slow tell of lifting up the arm makes it easily avoidable. The Shield Bash, as a recurring theme, is less damaging at around 8 damage, but less visible save for a tiny jerk of the shoulder. Black Orc variation is mostly the same. Shield bash is frequent after dodging, which is the drawing back of both arms. Not much variation in health is observed. Primarily a test of endurance. Gameplay Melee Attacks are carried out by dragging the mouse across the screen. The longer the line, the higher the damage. Spells are cast by tracing the appropriate rune in the air. The caster is vulnerable while casting and must shield at the same time. Only one spell can be equipped at a time, other spells can be accessed manually from the Spellbook Icon. Category:Games